Mobile applications are developed to execute on different kinds of client devices such as mobile phones, electronic tablets, portable computers, etc. Typically, the mobile applications are developed for specific versions of operating system or platform. The development effort is directly proportional to the number of versions of operating systems. If an application is developed for a latest version of an operating system, the application may support or be compatible with one or more earlier versions of the operating system, however, for the application to be compatible with a complete set of earlier versions of the operating systems, the application may have to be developed for the individual earlier versions of the operating systems. It is challenging to develop an operating system version agnostic application that is compatible across operating systems versions or platforms.